Reflection Within
by hotbibl
Summary: Do you see it, the person in the mirror that's always staring at you, even if you don't I do. That's why they keep me here, to watch me. My name is Tsunako my reflection is Luce though we look and act differently we are one and the same. Most people think I'm crazy when they hear me talking to myself well at least that was before I was locked up here.
1. Chapter 1 Freedom

Do you see it, the person in the mirror that's always staring at you, even if you don't I do. That's why they keep me here, to watch me. My name is Tsunako my reflection is Luce though we look and act differently we are one and the same. Most people think I'm crazy when they hear me talking to myself well at least that was before I was locked up here. Tomorrow I will finally be able to leave here and go outside after being here for the last 11 years. I will be living with 7 other people in a house just for us, for people who can see their inner reflection.

"Subject 27 why are you still awake?" a scientist came in and said

"Sorry, sir. I was going to bed now." I replied

"Then lie down!" he yelled as he left

I hate the dark, its the only time I can't see Luce and without her I am truly alone.

~The next morning~

"Are you ready?" another scientist said

"Yes" is my simple reply

They blind fold me and restrain my arms so I can't escape. I personally think it's stupid since I have no where to go. The drive takes us about 3 hours to get there. It wasn't till we were inside befor they unbound me and left.

"Hello I'm guessing from the way they treated you your also a reflector" said a boy with the stupidest grin I have ever seen, not that I've seen many.

I simply reply "Yes, my name is Tsunako."

"I'm Yamamoto Takeshi nice to meet you, Tsunako-san."

"Uhuh, are the others already here?" I absently ask as I look around

"Yeah, you were the last to get here, why?" Yamamoto said with a slight tilt of his head

"Just wondering since I'm gonna make lunch."

"You are! Well thats good I've been here since morning and I'm starving" he said with this relieved look on his face though I don't understand why he didn't make some himself. I then remember something about the scientist calling me a caretaker for my group so I guess thats why. Instead of replying I just head to the kitchen thats off to the side of the living/dining area.

"Why is none of this organized!"

"HAHAHAHAHA" Luce laughs from the mirror crystal

"Stop laughing Luce this is not funny!" I yell at her

"But from my point of veiw it is quiet funny" Luce giggled out

"Humph, you won't think it's so funny when were both doing it with twice the number of people." That finally got her to stop her laughing though it doesn't make this situation much better.

"Sigh, guess I better start organizing befor I start on lunch."

~2 hours later~

Two hours, it took two hours to clean, organize, and prepare lunch for 8 people.

"Oya, and who might you be." Says this wierd creepy guy whose hair looks strangely like a pineapple.

"I believe it's proper manners to introduce oneself first or do you prefer to go by pineapple-san."

"kufufufu, I guess your right there chibi-chan." I give him my most hateful glare."My name is Rokudo Mukuro" says Rokudo

"Mine is Tsunako and don't forget it Rokudo-san" I turn and leave with my sandwich in hand. I head upstairs to my room that has an orange door. The inside has dark orange walls with a dresser and desk made of dark wood and a framed bed with orange and black comforter. I sit at my desk to eat my lunch before going to bed for a nap till I have to make dinner for all 8 of us, sigh.

~5 o'clock~

After waking up I head towards the kitchen. I hear what sounds like an argument.

"Move herbivore"

"Kufufufu, make me"

"If you continue to fight neither of you will get dinner!" I yell to end this ridiculous fight.

"You have no right to tell me what to do, herbivore."

"Maybe, but I'm the one who has to take care of all of us. Now name is Tsunako yours is?"

"Hibari kyoya." He leaves to continue going to his room or so I assume. Rokudo tries to talk to me but I swiftly leave befor he can say a word. I chop and mix all the engredients for the chicken curry then but on the rice. After the food is done I set the table, put out all the plates and leave the rest so they can get seconds if they want. They all come drifting into the dining room from where ever they were in the house.

"Befor we start we should all introduce ourselves. Since I suggested it I'll go first then we can go back and forth down the table starting from my right. I'm Tsunako."

"Gokudera Hayato." Well with that face he doesn't really look like he wants to be here.

"Yamamoto Takeshi" Still the same stupid grin.

"Sasagawa Ryohei, extremely nice to meet you!" Ugh must he talk so loud.

"I am the great Bovino Lambo-sama, uhahaha!" The kid would be much cuter if he wasn't so self-absorbed

"Hibari Kyoya."

"Rokudo Mukuro and this is my twin Chrome."

"Hello." He voice is barely above a whisper. Well at least its nice to know I'm not the only female.

"Itadakimas." We all said at the same time but Sasagawa added on a very loud extreme at the end. We ate in complete silence though I would have thought Yamamoto or Sasagawa would have tried to coversate but it seems everyones to busy eating.

"Is theres extremely more food left Tsunako!" yelled Sasagawa

"Yes, in the kitchen." He ran to the kitchen the moment I said that"If anyone else would like second they may help themselves. I will be going ahead to bed." I rinse my plate and put it in the dishwasher. A few of them say good night but I don't pay attention and go straight to my room. Walk over to the full length mirror and simply stare at it.

"Goodnight Luce."

"Good night to you too, Tsunako." I look in my dresser to find my pjs. After putting on my pjs I head into my connected bathroom to brush my teeth. I leave the room lights on low so I can sleep.


	2. Chapter 2 letters

I forgot the disclaimer last time so sorry and I don't own anything but the idea for the fanfic also before I start I was thinking about turning this into a romance so if I get enough reviews about a couple between either someone from the arcobaleno or the 10 generation with Tsunako/Chrome I'll set the story up for them to be a couple though if I don't I will choose the first review to make a couple out of.

~4 days later~

Ugh, I can't believe it has been just 4 days since I got here. Gokudera has picked a fight with everyone, but me and Chrome over the most stupidest reasons. First it was

Yamamoto for being a stupid baseball nut, find out about baseball after turning on the tv once and instantly fell in love with it, then with both Hibari and Rokudo for bumping into him during one of there _many _fights, and almost beat up bovino for sitting in his self proclaimed seat to the right of me at the head of the table. Rokudo and Hibari have fought at least a dozen times these past few days and I'm the one who has to clean up after them though Chrome usually helps clean up after tending to her brothers wounds.

Ding dong

I leave the kitchen head on over to the door. Once there I open to find one of the many scientist there holding envelopes with some sort of crest on it.

"I have been ordered to give these envelopes to you and to tell you that _all_ of you most follow the orders given inside and here are some packages filled with the required materials." She left after giving the message and leaving me to caring everything in. Sigh, people really have no mannners though I should expect no less from those heartless scientist. I move all the boxes into the living room then set the letters on the dining table to give them out once everyone comes down for breakfast. I finish making the cinnamin wafles then put them on the table giving 2 to each person, Chrome and I only get one, then on a small separate plate some scrambled eggs with pepper.

"Come down for breakfast!" I yell so everyone hears me then sit at the head of the table.

"Good morning, Tsunako-san." Yamamaoto says with a smile sitting down to my left.

"Good morning, Yamamoto-san."

"Ne, Tsunako-san you should smile more."

"Tsunako-sama doesn't have to smile if she doesn't want to." Gokudera says as he sits to my right. For some reason after I saved him from falling down the stairs after being bumped into by Hibari and Rokudo during one of their fights by the stairs he started using -sama when adressing me.

"Herbavores." Hibari has made a habit calling everyone that except Rokudo who he calls pineapple herbavore. He sits next to Yamamoto on the left side of the table.

"Good Morning Hibari-san." Yamamoto once again says with a smile. Gokudera would have normally started a fight over the herbavore comment but I made it very clear the first time that there would be no fighting at or near the kitchen or dining table.

"Extremely good morning everyone!" Yells Sasagawa before sitting next to Hibari.

"Good morning" mumbles Lambo who is still tired from staying up late watching cartoons after I told him not to.

"Good morning Lambo." He is having difficulties getting into his chair but before I can help Chrome and Rokudo come in and Chrome helps him.

"Kufufu, good morning."

"Good morning." They both sit down across from each other Chrome on the left

"Good morning, Chrome and Rokudo-san." Over the pass few days Chrome, Lambo, and I have gotten close. The others are always getting into fights with each other, though mostly between Mukuro and Hibari, and don't spend much time talking to me so I'm not as close to them."Before we start eating we need to read these letters then after we eat we have to sort out the packages_ they_ gave us." I start handing them out by first giving Gokudera and Yamamoto then handing Hibari and Lambo theirs and lastly Rokudo, sharing the letter with Chrome, and Sasagawa. They all open their letters as soon as they get them leaving me to look at mine in peace. I find 2 letters in side but one is marked for all of us so I set it a side for later. _We have given this letter to you so as to inform you that starting tomorrow while your fellow reflectors will be starting school you shall be starting your experiments once again._

Why, why does it have to be so soon!? I don't want to go through all of it again!

"Tsunako-sama what did they say to you?!" Gokudera says when he notices my disstress. His out burst startles me from my thoughts. My grip on the paper tightens while my face goes back to looking nuetral.

"The letter didn't say much but it did mention that all of you get to go to school starting tomorrow while I'm stuck here. Now their is a second letter for all of us so I'm gonna go ahead and read it."

_From today on all of you shall have your reflections out with you at all times within the house. We have given each of you a package filled with clothes for your reflections, your school uniforms for namimori highschool, mirror crystals so you can keep your reflections with you during school, and we have also supplied you with wepons to use strictly for protection. The wepons are designed to fall apart should you attempt to attack any of us, so don't get any ideas about using them against us._

"The last part isn't exactly true seeing as by simply putting the mirror crystal into the weapon will render all outer technology useless." Is what I say after seeing the looks of anger on their faces from hearing the weapons are useless against those we truely need protection from.

"How do you even know this, herbavore?" Hibari ask out of suspision and obvious agitation that I know something he doesn't.

"I have recieved education of all levels and found out everything about anything concerning aboute reflections, reflectors, and mirrors. If we are going to be able to release ourselves from their control we have to know what they won't tell us to keep themselves safe."

"Kufufu, interesting. How did you get hold of such information if it's so safe guarded."

"I've been there for the last 11 years and played good experiment to gain their trust thus giving them no reason to suspect me of reading the forbiden files they keep hiden in the back of the library."

"Doesn't that make you extremely old for being there that long!" As soon as those words left his mouth I knew I would have no regrets killing him.


End file.
